IM Me
by tweakers
Summary: Kagome keeps getting instant messages from a mysterious person...who could it be? someone she knows? someone she hates? someone that could possibly affect her future? (sesskag) not suitable for children. CHAPTER 11 UP after a death threat;;!
1. chapter 1

I.M. Me  
  
Here. I'll give you the 411. I never have, and never will own Inuyasha and co. sue if you like, but I'm broke...unless you would like some lint.  
  
Warning: If you cannot deal with lemons, then do not read this story. There aren't any as of yet, but there will be in the future.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Kagome focused harder on the computer screen. Stupid school. Why was school ever invented? She should find out who invented school, transport back in time, and kill the bastard.  
  
Did she mention how much she hated school?  
  
Kagome returned back to the screen, her vision becoming blurry from staring at it endlessly. At this rate, she would never get it finished in the week span she had. She hated life.  
  
Kagome was fixing to return to the deadly writing assignment when she realized her instant messenger button flashing.  
  
'Must be Sango...or Miroku trying to hook up with me. Or could it be Kouga?' Kagome silently voiced. She double clicked on the flashing key and the box popped up on her screen.  
  
The name [silent_stalker] did not look or sound familiar.  
  
"Hey." It said.  
  
"Hey back." She typed into the box, then pressing enter. She watched as her message appeared on the screen, soon followed by a:  
  
"Are you male, or female?"  
  
"Depends on what you are." She mischievously typed back.  
  
"Male." Was all that appeared on the screen.  
  
"Okay, Kouga. Give it up. I know it's you."  
  
"I have no idea who this Kouga moron is."  
  
"Then Miroku. Look, I'm not hooking up with you."  
  
"Miroku isn't my name either."  
  
"Then what is your name?" Too late. He signed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome's interest was definitely piqued now. Who was it 'I.M'ing her? Was he cute? Or just some psychotic freak stalking her?  
  
Kagome got back on instant messenger. She 'I.M'ed Sango, and told her about the previous ordeal with the mystery person.  
  
Sxy_bby (Sango's I.M name): Wow. I don't know who it could be.  
  
Sxy_moma (Kagome's I.M name): Me neither.  
  
Sxy_bby: Looks like Kagome's got a stalker!!  
  
Sxy_moma: Do not! Sango, if I were you, I'd shove it or else I will come through this computer screen and castrate you.  
  
Sxy_bby: but I don't have any balls for you to castrate...  
  
Sxy_moma: That's not what Miroku told me!!!  
  
Sxy_bby logged off at 9:47 p.m  
  
~*~  
  
Okay. Now, review. I want flames and everything. I won't post the second chapter until I get at least, seven reviews.  
  
If you would like, and this might help with getting the next chapter, you can review at this email address: tweak_tweak@homail.com  
  
If I get at least five of those, I will post chapter 2 quicker.  
  
~tweakers~ 


	2. chapter 2

I.M. Me  
  
Yay! I've already gotten reviews! And because I got the amount I want, I'm posting chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kagome had managed to get her report done, and now, she was getting her results back. And unfortunately...they weren't good.  
  
'Dammit...I spent forever on this stupid report! And all he gives me is a freaking 'c'! Damn him.' Kagome cursed in her head, while throwing imaginary daggers at her teacher.  
  
Thankfully, the lunch bell rang. Now she could skip the rest of her classes. School was a pain in the ass most of the time. She'd almost made it a habit of skipping.  
  
Kagome left class, and was immediately assaulted by her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Heard you got an I.M from some weird dude."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha. At least this 'weird dude' didn't try and force me into his cyber bed!" Inuyasha winced at her choice of words.  
  
"I can't help that I loved you. I wanted to show how much."  
  
"Oh yeah. If you loved me so much, then why didn't you take into consideration all of my feelings? Huh?" Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"Look. I'm not in a very good mood. I.M me later." Inuyasha desolately walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was at home, again. She was staring at her computer, again. Her stupid English teacher gave her ANOTHER assignment.  
  
The I.M button began to flash.  
  
Kagome double clicked o the key, and the box popped up.  
  
Dog_boy (Inuyasha's I.M name): hey  
  
Sxy_moma: what do you want, Inuyasha?  
  
Dog_boy: don't start that shit with me! You're the one that wanted me to I.M you!  
  
Sxy_moma: don't cuss at me!  
  
Dog_boy: I'll cuss whoever I want out!  
  
Kagome was furious by then. She put a block on his name, and his messages stopped.  
  
Then, someone else 'I.M'ed her.  
  
[silent_stalker]: are you there?  
  
Sxy_moma: yeah.  
  
[silent_stalker]: what's wrong?  
  
Sxy_moma: what do you mean?  
  
[silent_stalker]: you seem mad, that's all.  
  
Sxy_moma: how'd you know that?  
  
Once again, he signed off.  
  
~*~  
  
*grins* I want 7 more reviews. If I get that, you get the next chapter. 


	3. chapter 3

I.M. Me  
  
Wow. You guys and girls must really like this story...  
  
Okay. Here it is!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Today was Friday. Hallelujah. No more school for the rest of the summer. Now, Kagome could investigate that whole I.M thing...  
  
As Kagome went to leave the school, Sango along with her boyfriend Miroku walked up to her.  
  
"Mind if we walk you home?" Miroku said, copping a feel of her bottom.  
  
"Miroku you pervert! Get your hands off me!" Kagome slammed her fist into Miroku's cranium, rendering him unconscious. Sango bushed deeply, and ducked her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. Look, I have some shopping to do before I go home, so why don't you get Miroku and come over to my house later. We can have a after school party!"  
  
"Okay. Want me to bring anyone else?" Sango raised her eyebrows at Kagome, hinting her to look behind her. Walking out of the school was the hottest guy in the entire junior class. Sesshomaru.  
  
"Like he would come." Kagome's voice was filled with disappointment. She would like for him to come, but like he would...  
  
"Well, he is Inuyasha's brother. We could always give it a shot." Sango never had been pessimistic. And sometimes, it would be her that gave Kagome a shining ray of hope.  
  
"You can try. But I doubt it will."  
  
"Okay." Sango gave an evil smile, and walked over to where Sesshomaru was. He greeted her with a small smile, and Kagome could feel her cheeks warm up.  
  
Kagome saw him partially close his right eye, deep in consideration. Then he told Sango something.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Sango walked back over to Kagome.  
  
"What he say?" Kagome began to gnaw on her bottom lip.  
  
A deep disappointed look washed over Sango's face. "He said..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"He said..."  
  
"Dammit, Sango! What he say?"  
  
"He said he would love to come!" something inside of Kagome burst at hearing that he would come to her party. She was really beginning to enjoy her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay. Yeah, it was kinda short, but hopefully I'll make the next chapter longer. Still don't know who [silent_stalker] is? Well...you'll just have to continue reading! 


	4. chapter 4

I.M. Me  
  
WOW! In three days I've gotten over 50 reviews! I'm impressed with myself. I'm glad you guys like my story, and I promise the chapters will start to get longer. Here's chapter 4, considering there was such a high demand of it.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Everything was perfect. Absolutely everything. Now, all that they needed were the guests.  
  
Sango and Kagome jointly fell on the love seat in Kagome's living room. The food and drinks were set up, they had the CD player ready, and they cleared out enough space to be considered a dance floor.  
  
The doorbell rung.  
  
Sango and Kagome glanced at each other before running off in the direction of the door. Both were eager to see who the first guest was.  
  
Sango got there first. She swung open the door, and generously held the door open for the first person to arrive.  
  
"Hello, Sango." Kagome's mom said to her as she walked past. Her arms were full of grocery bags, and according to her, more waited in the car.  
  
Disappointment loomed over the two girls' faces. To pass the time by, they went outside to assist Kagome's mom with the rest of the grocery bags.  
  
After about five trips, they finally got all of the bags inside the house. Kagome went back outside to close the door, and that's when she noted Inuyasha and his sexy brother Sesshomaru walking in her direction.  
  
'Oh shit!' was the first thing to come to Kagome's mind. Here Sesshomaru was, and she looked like she'd never even considered making herself look decent. Kagome rushed back inside and informed Sango of who was coming closer to her house. Sango immediately went outside to distract Sesshomaru while Kagome went to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango went outside, heading over towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. How was she supposed to distract them?  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome yelled as she stepped out of the house. 'That was quick.' Sango mentally said.  
  
Kagome was wearing a strapless red dress with white Hawaiian flowers on it. It ended mid-thigh, and had small splits on the sides. She wore a light pink lip-gloss that Sango herself bought her for Kagome's birthday, and a matching eye shadow. She wore a pair of flat white sandals, and her hair was pulled into a low half-ponytail.  
  
Sango had arrived ready. She wore a dress similar to Kagome's only the background was blue and the flowers were yellow. Her eye shadow was a light blue, and she wore a translucent shade of pink on her lips. Her hair was loose, and the wind was blowing it all over the place.  
  
"Hi Sesshomaru, Inuyasha." Kagome said, soon followed by a smile as she walked up to Sango's side.  
  
"Whatever." Was all that Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." Sesshomaru politely said back to her. His voice was low and drawn out, and it caused a tingle to race up Kagome's spine.  
  
"Well, why don't you two follow me inside. Sorry if no one's here yet except you two, but eventually Miroku will be here."  
  
"Kouga and Naraku are coming too." Inuyasha managed to say behind Kagome.  
  
"Who told them to come?" Kagome's voice rose a little, and her eyes began to faintly see red. She didn't like Kouga because he always claimed that she was his girlfriend. She didn't like Naraku because he had some weird obsession with her.  
  
Inuyasha kept to himself.  
  
Finally, Kagome brushed it off. That just meant more people would come. She continued to walk to her house Sango, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all in tow.  
  
After only a few minutes, which remarkably seemed like hours, they entered Kagome's house. It wasn't really big, but it wasn't small. Sesshomaru noted this as he casually walked around. Kagome was still getting shivers thinking about him.  
  
Sango and Kagome once again flopped on the love seat. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat across from them on the couch.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. Did you invite anyone else?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha blushed ever so slightly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never invited anyone to come in the first place!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, how come when Kouga 'I.M'ed me he said you did?" Inuyasha gulped loudly, confirming Kagome's hunch true. Of course, she was only joking. Kouga hardly ever 'I.M'ed her.  
  
A solitary ring came from the doorbell. Kagome graciously got up and answered it. Kikyo was standing behind it, and Naraku was by her side. Behind them was Kagura, and bringing up the rear was Hiten (A/N: I didn't know who else to put in this scene! Don't hurt me!).  
  
Kagome moved over and let them pass inside.  
  
Tonight was surely guaranteed to be fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay. I promise the next chapter will be the party. I just felt lazy. I'll work on it tomorrow if you review.  
  
~tweakers~ 


	5. chapter 5

I.M. Me  
  
You guys make me feel so loved. I got a ton of messages from people cussing that faggot *ahem* out. Thanks a lot. You've stroked my ego enough to where I'm gonna start posting again. Screw that week. I'm over being mad. In fact, I'm overjoyed that so many people like this story! I've gotten over 100 reviews. That's more than my other story "The One and Only".  
  
So, as a present for over 100 reviews and as a dedication to all that appreciate my story, here's chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Kagome could feel the beat of the music reverberate through her body as she danced with all of her friends. A lot of people ended up showing that she didn't expect. Sesshomaru must have spread the word around because a bunch of juniors and seniors appeared.  
  
Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki came on, and everyone began to pair off. Kagome made her way over to the couch, which was covered in bags of chips and empty cups. She sat down, hyperventilating from over exhaustion.  
  
Kagome eventually managed to convince herself that she wasn't planning on dancing with anyone because she was tired. But she still was disappointed that no one had asked her.  
  
To try and forget about that, she began to watch all of the couples dancing. Sango was with Miroku; Kagura was dancing with Hiten, Kikyo was busy with Naraku.........where was Sesshomaru?  
  
She felt as the side of the couch began to sink. She looked to her left where they sat, and instantly paled. Sesshomaru was sitting next to her!  
  
Kagome felt her heart beat faster and her palms sweat. She became fidgety and couldn't sit still.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing?" His sultry voice asked her.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
"Well, the reason I am not dancing is because I haven't asked the person I want to dance with."  
  
Kagome gulped loudly. "And who is it that you want to dance with?"  
  
"You." fireworks flew behind her eyes, and butterflies danced in her stomach. Sesshomaru, her crush ever since she first started high school asked her to dance with him!  
  
"So.........what's your answer?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll dance with you." Sesshomaru got up and held out his hand for Kagome to take. She did, and he led her to the so called 'dance floor'. He wrapped his masculine arms around her petite waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped her finely toned arms around his neck, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Sesshomaru! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Angry protests could be heard coming from Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm dancing with Kagome. What do you think?"  
  
"No one dances with her but me!"  
  
"Inuyasha, the only kind of dancing you like to do is in the bed." Kagome said from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's cheeks turned a rosy hue.  
  
"Shut up Kagome! This is between me and Sesshomaru!"  
  
"If that is the way you want it, Inuyasha. Then so be it." Sesshomaru connected fist to face in a spine tingling slam. Inuyasha fell to the floor, causing some of the boards to crack. Inuyasha got up, a trickle of blood racing down the side of his mouth.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved out of the way, and nailed Inuyasha in the back as he passed by. Inuyasha fell to the ground again. He flipped over, blood also seeping from his nose.  
  
"Damn you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha silently cursed, soon followed by him spitting out a few teeth.  
  
"You could have saved yourself the pain and embarrassment if you left Kagome out of this. But as I see, you only use half of your brain." Sesshomaru turned around to face Kagome. "I'm going to take him home now so he won't ruin the rest of your party. Why don't you I.M. me?"  
  
"Okay. Let me get a piece of paper for you to write it down on." Kagome went into the kitchen and retrieved a small piece of paper and a pen. She came back in a matter of moments, and handed the paper and writing utensil to him. He scribbled down on it, folded it, and handed it back to her.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, Kagome." Sesshomaru kissed her hand, sending waves of something all over Kagome's body. Sesshomaru scooped up his now unconscious brother, and left the party.  
  
~*~  
  
Late that night, after everyone had left except for Sango who was spending the night, Kagome raced up to her room. Sango shortly followed.  
  
Kagome pulled out the little slip of paper Sesshomaru had given her earlier.  
  
"Is that the thing Sesshomaru gave you?" Sango asked getting into her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top with a built in bra and a pair of matching boxers. They had tiny monkeys all over them, and the background was a teal colored blue.  
  
Kagome's pajamas were the same style as Sango's; except hers had hearts all over them and the background was pink.  
  
If you must know.........yes." Sango squealed along with Kagome and raced over to her side. Slowly, Kagome opened the sheet of paper. She glanced inside. Instantly, her eyes widened and the paper fell out of her hands.  
  
"What's it say, Kagome?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Kagome. What does the paper say?"  
  
She still got no response.  
  
Sango scooped the paper off of the ground and read it out loud.  
  
Silent_stalker.  
  
~*~  
  
How many of you guessed that it was Sesshomaru? Well, give yourselves a pat on the back! Next chapter might contain a lemon. I haven't decided yet. 


	6. chapter 6 warning lemon

I.M. Me  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I will love you guys forever (except that one fag.........) you guys will never guess what.........that jerk (see author's note) reviewed my story AGAIN!  
  
If you're gooogle and are reading this now, you can kiss my ass. I love to write, and nothing you say can change that. As you can see, tons of people enjoy my story, and they too dislike you. So why don't you do us all a favor and fuck off. And why don't you leave a REAL email address. At least that way you don't look as scared as you are. And STOP reviewing my stories. I don't care about your stuck-up opinion. If you don't like it, don't read it. And if you love me as much as you claim, then leave a decent review. Or is that too much for your fucked up head to deal with?  
  
Sorry about that to anyone that isn't labeled gooogle. I had to fuss that person out. I feel a whole lot better.  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS, THEN PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER NOW.  
  
I see you're still reading. That means you're okay with lemons. Just a reminder: a lemon is a scene in a story that contains graphic sex.  
  
You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Red began to appear behind Kagome's eyes as she made her way over to Sesshomaru's house. She was fuming so much she could have sworn she saw steam come out of her ears that morning. Why hadn't Sesshomaru told her he was the one 'I.M.'ing her? It's not as if she would've gotten mad or anything! Excited yes. Mad, no.  
  
Rocks fell prey to her stomping feet as she neared the estate. After a few more minutes, she arrived at their house. She walked up to the front door, and harshly knocked. A petite middle-aged woman with ebony tresses and stunning green eyes answered the door. She was dressed in a pair of overalls and a tank top adorned in pink flowers.  
  
"You're Kagome, right?" now she remembered who it was. It was Inuyasha's mom and Sesshomaru's step mom.  
  
"Yeah. Um, could you get Sesshomaru for me?"  
  
"He's out back in the pool. Feel free to go back there if you like." She smiled at Kagome as she stepped out of the way to let Kagome pass. Hesitantly, Kagome entered the house, her nose instantaneously assaulted with the smell of baking cookies. (A/N: drool.........) She walked to the back of the house, faintly remembering where everything was. It had been at least six months since she last been inside of that house.  
  
She found the back door and walked out. In front of her was a concealed room with a pool inside. She could make out a sleek body cutting through the water's edge, and instantly blushed. After shrugging it off, she headed inside the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you." She yelled to him. He stopped where he was and came to the edge of the pool.  
  
"You're mad at me, aren't you."  
  
"Hell yes! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess i was a little frightened."  
  
"You? Frightened? Please. Cut me some slack!"  
  
"I'm not lying, Kagome. I was scared you would refuse me."  
  
"Refuse you what?" Sesshomaru headed over to the stairs and climbed out. Kagome would've blushed but she was seeing too much red for that. Sesshomaru went and stood in front of her, staring into her auburn colored eyes.  
  
"Refused you what, Sesshomaru?" She repeated, only softer and lighter. He still didn't answer.  
  
"Damn you!" Kagome shoved hard on his chest, sending him into the pool. But at the last minute, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with him.  
  
Kagome emerged from the water, her hair covering her eyes. She pulled her now soaked locks out of her eyes, finding Sesshomaru smirking at her.  
  
"What the hell is so damn funny!?"  
  
"You're wearing a white shirt." Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened considerably.  
  
"You pervert."  
  
"You shouldn't have worn a white shirt.........with no bra, might i add." Kagome turned even darker if that was even possible.  
  
"Now. What is it you think I'll refuse?"  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Y-yes........." Sesshomaru pushed his body up against hers, her back touching the side of the pool. He lifted her thighs and wrapped her legs around her waist.  
  
"I want you, Kagome." He jaggedly breathed into her ear. Kagome blinked several times, unsure of what she'd just heard.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips as his tongue licked the fold of her ear. Her hands rested on his shoulder, while his were busy fumbling with the buttons of her pants. His tongue traveled to the lobe of her ear, nibbling softly on the fragile flesh.  
  
Kagome ran her hands through Sesshomaru's hair, massaging his scalp while he began trailing kisses along her jaw line. He finally managed to get her pants undone, and when he did, he slipped one of them inside and began to rub her repeatedly.  
  
Sensations whirled throughout Kagome's body as Sesshomaru kept up with his pace.  
  
"Sess.........ho.........maru. If you keep up, I'm going to come." Kagome said between panting breaths.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You can at least kiss me."  
  
"You wanna kiss?" Kagome's only response was a nod of her head. Sesshomaru, using his free hand, pulled her head towards his mouth. Their lips connected in one hell of a soul-searing kiss.  
  
Her lips were soft as he ran his tongue over them. She gasped from the growing ripples of pleasure emanating from his ministrations, and he took advantage of that. He entered his tongue, slowly and sensually, into her mouth. He playfully batted with her tongue, and ran his all over her mouth.  
  
Kagome moaned as she climaxed, almost sending Sesshomaru over the edge. He stopped moving his hand, bringing it up to the rim of her panties. He hooked his thumbs on the edge and pulled downwards. He didn't get very far though. Her parts were in the way. Stopping where he was, he attended to removing her pants. After finishing, he returned to the pink silk that hid her womanhood.  
  
Repeating himself, he hooked his thumbs along the edge of her underwear and pulled down, this time not hindered. Releasing the underwear into the water after pulling them off, he snuggled against her, his throbbing crotch rubbing against hers.  
  
"No Fair." Kagome said.  
  
"What isn't fair, dear Kagome?"  
  
"You still have your bottoms on."  
  
"That can be fixed." Taking a few minutes, Sesshomaru quickly disposed of his swimming trunks. He once again replaced himself against her, his head rubbing her entrance.  
  
"Are you okay with this, Kagome?"  
  
"Just enter." was her only reply. Taking that as a yes, Sesshomaru slowly plunged into her. He moaned out as her tight walls squeezed around him, pulling him farther in. once he was fully seated inside of her, he waited until she signaled she was ready.  
  
After a few seconds, Kagome began to rock her hips against Sesshomaru's. He pulled out of her and thrust into her again. Kagome moaned in pure ecstasy. She was reaching her climax again.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled out and thrust into her. She was nearing her climax, just as he was. He thrust into her again, her hips moving to accommodate him. With one final thrust, they both climaxed, Sesshomaru's seed spilling into her.  
  
Panting and purely breathless, Sesshomaru looked Kagome in the eyes. They were full of tears from the previous pain, and it made him feel guilty.  
  
"I'm Sorry, Kagome." He said, lightly kissing her. She responded well, sinking her tongue into his mouth. He captured her tongue and lightly began to suck on it, creating new sensations inside of her.  
  
"We're gonna have to do this more often." She said, while smiling at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow. My first ever lemon. well, tell me what you guys thought of that. 


	7. chapter 7 warning lemon

I.M. Me  
  
Thanks, guys for over 170 reviews! Oh, and gooogle and me have come to an understanding. No more flames to her. Well, anyway, sorry about the time lapse. I decided to take a small break and work on my sites to get them nice and neat. Don't worry. I'm back, and tagging along is chapter 7!  
  
WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!  
  
You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Sesshomaru had decided to walk her home. And she was glad. But she still needed to know a few things.  
  
"Are we going steady, Sesshomaru?" Kagome voiced, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Do you want us to?" Was his reply.  
  
"Well, after what we did, yeah."  
  
"Okay, then. We are." Kagome smiled widely at him. They were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Kagome looked onwards, thinking about everything that would change with her now that she was Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Every girl would try to kill her, she would become pretty popular, and Inuyasha would be jealous as hell!  
  
Kagome's thoughts ceased as Sesshomaru's hand intertwined with hers. Butterflies once again attacked her stomach as she awkwardly glanced at their hands. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled genuinely. She belonged to him. And ONLY him. No one would touch her except him. And he would make sure of that.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room watching the backyard. He saw as Kagome marched out to the enclosed pool, pause, and then proceed to enter. There was steam in the room, but it still didn't hinder him from seeing was he saw.  
  
It was the most disgusting thing in the world. His ex girlfriend and his brother fucking each other's brains out. Inuyasha felt sick to his stomach. He needed to get away.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple minutes later, Inuyasha arrived at a large house settled in a large, lush green field. Why he went to Kikyo's house, he had no idea.  
  
Hesitantly he walked up to the large cheery oak door. He raised his hand to knock, but before his fist connected with the wood, Kikyo opened the door.  
  
"Why are you here, Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I have time." Kikyo moved aside and let Inuyasha enter her house. Slowly and cautiously he entered, observing his surroundings as he did. It seemed like everyone was gone except for Kikyo, which might prove promising.  
  
"You still going out with Naraku?"  
  
"No. We broke up at Kagome's party." Inuyasha mentally smirked.  
  
"I see your family's not here."  
  
"Yeah. They left a couple hours ago. Lucky us."  
  
"Yeah. Lucky us." Inuyasha turned around and stared at Kikyo. The resemblance was uncanny! She looked so much like Kagome it wasn't even funny. He'd always thought they were related in some way or another, like they were twins. But that wasn't the case.  
  
Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body against his in a compromising position, making blood pool in Inuyasha's lower region.  
  
"Did you ever like her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kagome. Did you ever really like her?"  
  
"At one point, yes I thought I did. But after seeing her and Sesshomaru screwing each other, my opinion's changed."  
  
"Her and your brother?"  
  
"Yeah. In the pool." Kikyo made a funny disgusted looking face.  
  
"Didn't know I was missing out, though."  
  
"Missing out on what?"  
  
"Being with you." Inuyasha dipped his head down and connected their lips. Kikyo willingly opened her lips, allowing Inuyasha entrance to her delicious mouth. He ran his tongue all over the insides of her jaws and the edges of her teeth. Playfully, Kikyo nipped at his tongue, earning a growl from him.  
  
Kikyo went ahead and began to unbutton his shirt, while he slipped her blouse over her head. Luckily for Inuyasha, she hadn't bothered putting on a bra this morning. Instinctively, his hands went to her chest, kneading her breasts and earning a moan of pleasure from her. Inuyasha then began to fumble with her skirt, easily sliding it off her hips.  
  
Kikyo ran her hands over Inuyasha's chest, ever so often touching his nipples causing small gasps from him. She trailed lower to the buttons and zippers of his pants, undoing all of them. When she finished, Inuyasha took the time to slip them off, while Kikyo relieved herself of her underwear. Feeling it was only fair Inuyasha did the same.  
  
Kikyo walked over to the couch with Inuyasha close behind. She lay down, and he followed, only crouching down near her feet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kikyo asked, watching as Inuyasha bent closer and closer to her womanhood. She gasped out in pleasure as he began to suck on her nub, delving his tongue in and out in a perfect rhythm. Kikyo's hands went into Inuyasha's hair, massaging his scalp.  
  
"You like that Kikyo?" Moans confirmed his answer. Inuyasha pulled away, licking his lips. He crawled up her body, his throbbing crouch slowly climbing up to nestle in the cleft of her legs.  
  
"You aren't a virgin, are you?"  
  
"Me? A virgin? Please." Taking that as a positive answer, Inuyasha thrust into her. She contracted around him, massaging and squeezing his member. He thrust in and out of her, becoming harder and faster each time.  
  
They were both coming to their climaxes. Inuyasha could feel it. With one final thrust, he spilled his seed deep within Kikyo's womb. Kikyo moaned loudly as her release seized her, and hugged Inuyasha's body to her tightly.  
  
"God." Kikyo exasperatedly said into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"I take it you like?"  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
~*~  
  
My second lemon. What do you think of that one? I didn't have fun at all writing this. I can't stand Kikyo. Well, tell me what you thought of that chapter, and the next will be soon! 


	8. chapter 8

I.M. Me  
  
Sorry for such a long time until i updated. I've been petty lazy around here...T_T. well, I'm back and my fingers are itching to type the rest of this chapter!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Inuyasha awoke suddenly from where he lay. A ceiling, which wasn't his, was above him, and a pair of legs were wrapped around his waist. He lifted the satin sheet on the bed he somehow managed to get into, and instantly groaned. Kikyo was attached to him.  
  
Kikyo was never one to sleep with someone and then not go out with them. She was always stuck to someone. How was Inuyasha supposed to tell her that she was only a one-night fling because she looked like the one person he really wanted to fuck? Well, for one thing...she wasn't going to take it nicely...that was for sure.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, what happened?" Sango anxiously fiddled on Kagome's bed. She arrived earlier that day, and Kagome's mom was kind enough to let her wait until Kagome came home. And because of that, she caught a glimpse of Kagome and Sesshomaru locking lips as he walked her to the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome replied back.  
  
"Oh come on! No one locks lips like you two did unless the screwed each other--" Sango stopped, realizing what she just said. "You didn't, did you?" Kagome blushed brightly.  
  
"Kagome! How could you!"  
  
"What? He pulled me into his pool and somehow, it just happened."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, was he soft and gentle, or rough and hard?"  
  
"Sango! I am NOT answering that question."  
  
"I knew it! He was rough and hard, and you couldn't resist!" Kagome's cheeks turned brighter.  
  
"Actually, he was very considerate of my feelings."  
  
"So he has a nice side?"  
  
"Yes...and if you must know...he was soft and gentle."  
  
"You do realize what this means, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm now on the death wish of every girl in our school. Sucks to be me."  
  
"Oh no it doesn't. Anyone would die to be you. Was he a virgin?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"You didn't ask him?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm just going to ask him while he's driving into me if I'm his first. Get real, Sango." Sango nervously smiled at her friend's choice of words.  
  
"Kagome! Sango! Souta! Dinner!" came from down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
'I wonder...how Inuyasha's taking this. I know he saw us. I could see him through the pool's roof.' Kagome pondered as she trudged down the extended stairway, her arm soon yanked from its socket as her little brother pulled her down quicker.  
  
'I wonder...why he went to Kikyo's?'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Short, i know. But at least i got off my butt and did something! Now review my brainslaves!! Or else... 


	9. chapter 9 lemon warning

Sorry, guys, for taking so long to update. I was busy the last couple weeks of summer vacations with my website, seeing how it's on hiatus, and working around the house. Then, I moved back down with my mom, so I had to adjust here, and then school started. So I've had a very hectic time.  
  
Okay. To get a few things straight. Everyone in this story is a human. Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hiten, Kagura, and everyone else in this story are not demons and half demons. Also. Kagome and Sesshomaru have been going out for several weeks when this chapter takes place. So they've been out a while.  
  
Mainly, though, this chapter gives you more of a background to all the characters, and it has a big lemon in it. Enjoy, and please, by all means, if you like it, review and tell me! I decided to get off my lazy bum and put aside my homework to make you all happy! And the fact I got an email from someone, or should I say someones, asking if I was okay, and if I could update faster. I'm really excited I've gotten over 200 reviews, and this proves to be my biggest success as far as my writing career goes. Well, enough of my continuous ranting. I bet you guys want the story!  
  
I.M. Me: Chapter 9  
  
Her orgasm came, short and sweet, and washed over her body like an arrogant wave. It tensed all her muscles, bringing more pleasure than ever imagined. Short breaths escaped her mouth, which was soon covered by her lover's.  
  
They had done it countless times since they began to go out, and she and he planned on many more. Sex was like a blessing to them, appearing in all the right times, soothing tension between them and bringing about new things.  
  
Kagome lifted him off of her, panting heavily. "God, Sesshomaru. I love and hate it when you fuck me in the car."  
  
Sesshomaru only snickered at her. So what if they had fucked occasionally at the drive in movie theatre? The movies were boring, so why not make more use out of the waste of time? "But you're so sexy when we're at the movies. It makes me hard." He replied back, watching as a light blush crept across her nose and onto her high cheekbones. Damn. He was hard for her again. Kagome had done that to him countless times, and he hated and loved it at the same time.  
  
Kagome watched his face closely, intent with just being in his arms. He was everything she wanted in a guy, maybe more. Inuyasha was like that, too. But all he ever really tried to do was get in her pants. She had to admit, he did get her pretty aroused on a lot of occasions, which made her seriously consider letting him. But she was glad she hadn't. Cause if she had, Sesshomaru wouldn't have been her first.  
  
And it wasn't just Inuyasha who got hard seeing her. There was Kouga and Naraku, too. Hiten and Miroku had at once, but they found love elsewhere with Sango and Kagura. In truth, it made Kagome quite glad when Miroku and Sango hooked up. One, he was no longer after her, and two, Sango needed a boyfriend. Her brother had just recently died in a terrible car accident, which took a piece of her with it. Kohaku was like her other half, and him not being there was like Sango partially not being there. Well, that was until Miroku showed up.  
  
Naraku, however, still was after her. Sure, he and Kikyo, her look alike, hit it off, but they soon broke up due to the big fight they had at her party. Now, he was after again. Kouga never found anyone. Even when Ayame, a nice girl from a New York suburb came to the school. She hit it off with everyone, and at one point, she thought Kouga. But when she made the comment about asking her out, she got a slew of curses and a ton of 'I'm in love with you, Kagome and no one and nothing can change that' thrown in her face. Her one chance of freedom once again battered down into a mere hope.  
  
And then Sesshomaru came. His father was on a business trip, and met Inuyasha's mother. That's when they had Inuyasha, making them half brothers. A couple of years later, they divorced. For the longest of times, Sesshomaru lived with his dad, seeing as how he despised Inuyasha's mother. But then, his father fell ill, and died a couple of months later. His mother had previously died, due to a bad tumor located in her brain, and his grandparents disappeared from existence before he was born. So the only option really, was for him to move in with his step-mom, which really tore him up.  
  
After the summer was over, and Sesshomaru was finished moving, he began at Kagome's high school, her senior by two years. He had all the girls drooling, including her. And as fate would have it, he went out with the most popular of girls. Kikyo. But that all soon changed. She fell hard and fast for Inuyasha, right as Kagome and him began to date once again. That left Sesshomaru up for grabs, but not for very long. Due to a previous argument, Kagura and Hiten ended their 1-year dating streak. Kagura then snagged Sesshomaru for her own, and being the first one to score in his bed. They ended their relationship soon, and from a said rumor, she believed it to be because Kagura was only after him for his money.  
  
Anyways, Sesshomaru ended up single for quite some time. All the girls that continually asked him out were shot down in amazing speed. It sort of made Kagome scared to ask him. But her fear proved nothing, seeing as how she was the one he was waiting on.  
  
Kagome's attention flew back to where they were, in the drive in, with Sesshomaru laying on top of her. He was occupying himself with sucking on her neck, which would bring up a nice hickey. All of her friends and family would give her the 411 when they saw it, but it would be worth it, seeing as how Sesshomaru knew what he was doing. When he sucked on her neck, anywhere else in fact, he would hit the nerves and drive her madly insane. It was as if he could detect where her sensitive spots were, and how to treat them.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sesshomaru concentrated more and more on sucking on Kagome's neck. Something about her smell right there drove him insane. It was like a bee and honey. Or a fly to a bug light. It attracted him. It made him want to come closer.  
  
Sesshomaru was soon brought back into reality when he heard Kagome whimpering and felt her rocking her hips on his thigh. He felt himself getting hard once again, bringing on more arousal.  
  
He began to work off her school skirt, she lifting her hips to assist. He slid the thin material off her silky legs, soon followed by her underwear. He unbuttoned his jeans, and undid the zipper, releasing his aching member. He found his way out of his pants, and moving towards her entrance. He slowly entered her, earning a high-pitched moan from the writhing girl beneath him. Her walls contracted around him, pulling him farther inside of her. He gulped, engulfed in a wave of unbearable pleasure.  
  
He held back though, waiting to climax with his lover. He pulled out, in an unbearably pleasurable slow speed. Kagome's moans increased in volume and quantity, as Sesshomaru's pace quickened and his thrusts became harder.  
  
"Fuck me harder." Kagome managed to say, soon followed by a long extensive moan. Sesshomaru obligingly obeyed, pounding into her with incredible strength. He was actually worried about hurting her.  
  
She tightened around him, signaling her coming release. Sesshomaru then pulled out of her. "Hey! What'd you do that-" Sesshomaru flipped Kagome over, grasping her clit in order to keep her aroused. He rubbed his member against the back of her thigh, keeping himself near climax as well. He stopped his ministrations long enough to bring Kagome to her knees, and thrust into her from behind. One of his hands returned to her pearl of nerves, while the other began to knead her breasts. Kagome yelled out, her climax taking over her. Sesshomaru closely followed her, letting out a moan.  
  
Kagome collapsed onto the car seat, and Sesshomaru on her back. The car smelled of there love making, a quite giddy scent.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly rose off her back. "I better get you home."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was still feeling the affects of her orgasm when she arrived at her house. Sesshomaru always managed to do that to her, give her mind blowing sex, and then escort her home in his Ferrari.  
  
He didn't always do it exactly like that, though. Sometimes afterwards, he would take her to the mall, and they would shop for clothes with each other. Sometimes he would take her to make-out peak and fuck her again. Sometimes he would take her to a fancy restaurant. Sesshomaru was a romantic, and she loved every bit of it.  
  
Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha never did anything with her. He would take her to the movies, where he would try to sneak his hand up her crouch, or out to dinner, where he'd try to get her to eat a French fry with him, hoping to kiss her like in Lady and the Tramp (AN: funny. Inuyasha is a dog, and I'm talking about a dog based movie). He even tried to take her to make-out peak. Luckily for her, she had her pepper spray.  
  
That's why she broke up with him. He was always trying to advance onto her too fast. More than not, he did get her horny, but the thought of doing it only because her body was betraying her canceled the feeling.  
  
She went on two dates with Kouga, and immediately stopped. Sure, when he asked her out, the only reason she said yes was because he was so hot he'd make a girl wet herself (and I'm not talking about peeing in their pants). So she went with him to the movies, where he didn't do anything. They went to eat dinner he didn't try anything. But when they got to make-out peak, where Kagome thought about kissing him, he jumped on her and tried to take her clothes off. The second time wasn't any better. Why she said yes the second time, she had no idea.  
  
Naraku just plain freaked her out. The was he'd get this glint in his eye, it made her feel like he wanted to kill her in a tortuous, arousing death.  
  
Hiten said he liked her, but he never asked her out or anything.  
  
Miroku asked, but she flat out said no. He continued to grope her all through ninth grade, and in the tenth, he asked her out. When she said no, he asked Sango. They've been going out ever since.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled to a stop in her drive way. Now, she had to face the hardest part of the night. Saying good bye to him.  
  
"Bye, sweetie." Kagome said, opening the car door. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, pulling her back in the car.  
  
"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Kagome leaned towards him, their lips connecting.  
  
~*~  
  
Well. I'm horny now! Just kidding.well anyways, review, and I'll try as hard as I might to get the next chapter out. Hey. What do you all think about a companion to this story, strictly Sango and Miroku? Tell me in your reviews^^ Well, Bye for now!  
  
Ps. I'm sensing a sequel after I finish this story^^ 


	10. chapter 10

WEEEE!! I'm Back! Well, I'm loving the reviews I'm getting from everybody^_^ and I hate to announce it. But I got an email from someone, and they said ff.net was getting rid of all the lemons featured on the site. If I do get one of those emails asking me to take mine down, I'll probably just post it on my site, and set up a review section of my own using a guest book, so no biggie. I'll leave one page up here, so you all can still check out the reviews and on that page will be the URL you can find my story at. Well, enough ranting^^ I'm going to start typing! Ps. Sorry if this is a little TOO short^^;;  
  
I.M. Me Chapter 10  
  
He had never planned on it ending the way it did. And he didn't even intentionally do it. He never meant to harm her in any way. Hell, he couldn't. He loved her too much.  
  
Sesshomaru clenched at his heart, trying to cease the never-ending pain going on inside. Kagome was right to end their relationship, and it hurt even more when he saw the look on her face when she walked in the room. It was a combination of hurt, sorrow, pain, love, hatred, and most, betrayal.  
  
In a flash, everything he did wrong in his years of living burned him. Hurting her was the most devastating thing he could have ever done. And now, she would never accept him again. Of course, he would miss their occasional screwing. Hell, he probably couldn't live without them. Kagome brought joy into their sex. She did things to turn him on, even unintentionally. And that wasn't the only good part of their relationship. Sex was just for fun.  
  
He had to get her back, no matter how long it took.  
  
~*~  
  
Another tear landed on the silk pillowcase, the sign of Kagome's hurt. Sesshomaru did it. He finally cheated on her.  
  
~*~  
  
Short, I know. And please, don't tell me to make my chapters longer in the reviews. I did this for a purpose. Also, you can see the bad cliffy^^ Now you'll HAVE to review in order for me to post the next chappie^^  
  
I've noticed a lot of you want a sequel. If you have any plans that you think should be represented in the sequel, I would appreciate them^^ you can email me here. I just might use them^^  
  
I haven't gotten enough responses yet about a companion to this story.does that mean that you don't want a Sango and Miroku fic? Or maybe I should make it about Kagome's past? You know, like a prequel. Your opinion would help^^  
  
Well, that's it for today^^ *Kristen* 


	11. chapter 11

Okay! Yet another chapter to this already great fic. Well, from what everyone keeps telling me^^ this time, I'm going to be picky. I want at least 30 reviews for this chapter. If I get close to it, then I'll post the next one. But I love being praised^^ please don't criticize me for that. Anyways, in this chapter, you are going to get the whole get up on why Sesshomaru cheated on her, and whom it was with. Trust me, you'll never guess^^. I have ceased to get an email telling me to take my lemon down. OH S**T! I JUST JYNXED IT!!! Well, anyways *eeehheemm* I'm trying to capture Miroku and Sango in the dark, deep hentai vestiges of my haunted and tormented little mind. If, and when, I do, you can expect a lemon from them. I'm also trying to catch Kouga and Ayame, Kikyo and Naraku, and Kagura and Hiten. I know, weird couple. But whom else was I going to pair her with?  
  
Now! On with the story!  
  
Oh. P.S. Lots of character perspectives ahead^^  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Kagome's Point of View (pov)  
  
Another tear invaded my eye, causing the whole room to become blurry. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget Sesshomaru. Which only caused the squeezing gestures on my heart to tighten painfully.  
  
Why he did it, I have no idea. And I guess I never will, since I cease to talk to him anymore. Better yet, I would love to talk to him. It's just every time I walk even a foot closer to him, he runs off.  
  
Did I cause the fall of our relationship? Was Sesshomaru trying to hint at me the whole time? Was he unhappy with me? What did I do?  
  
I'm letting my paranoia show. I hate that part of me. I always seem to think the world is either out to get me, or everything wrong is my fault. I've taken therapy for this, but it never helped. I don't think anything will ever help, unless I'm properly told I didn't do it.  
  
I'm now confused. I don't know what I did, or if I even did anything. All I can really go by is my and Sesshomaru's body signals. And from his cheating and my guilt, I'd say it was my fault.  
  
I didn't hear the knock until Sango actually walked into my room. I had told her what happened, and she immediately rushed over, even though her and Miroku were in the middle of a huge make-out session. I'm glad she's my best friend. No one would have done that. Especially for me.  
  
Sango sat on my bed, right across from me on my desk chair. I looked into her eyes, and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They came out, stinging my soddened eyes.  
  
"Oh, Sango!" I wept, into her cozy jacket hood. Nothing could describe the pain I felt. The humiliation, the betrayal, and most of all, the unrequited love.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome." I heard her cooing, in a motherly manner, while stroking the crown of my head. A gesture we started long ago whenever either one of us were sad. It was just a way to show we cared, and wanted the other to feel better.  
  
My grip tightened around her waist. I feared constricting her to the point of suffocation, so I released a little bit. I felt Sango begin to rub my back, something quite new, yet very comforting. I yearned for that touch, because it told me someone was there, someone else was enduring some of my pain. Someone cared for me.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango's Point of View (pov)  
  
I had never seen Kagome act the way she did. She was so child-like, and she seemed so fragile, that one little touch would shatter her into thousands of little pieces. It hurt to see her like this.  
  
Whatever Sesshomaru did, he would certainly pay for it.  
  
~*~  
  
He wiped his lips off, the taste of her still lingering on them. He was madly insanely in love with her, and wished she hadn't left.  
  
"Miroku, Sesshomaru is here!" His mom called down into the basement. Miroku shockingly got up slowly, as if he didn't want to see Sesshomaru. Something about the way Kagome sounded on the phone ripped his heart to portions.  
  
Miroku climbed up the stairs, confronted by the one person he didn't want to see then, and probably from then on.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru quietly spoke.  
  
"What about? If it's Kagome, then you'd better leave-"  
  
"Wait! It's about Kagome, but it's also a guilt trip. Please, just listen to me." Sesshomaru sounded scared, and Miroku guessed that's why he decided to listen to him.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku's Point of View (pov)  
  
I led him down into the basement. The air smelled of Sango's fragrance, and I became slightly giddy. I hope Sesshomaru didn't notice. Who knows what he might do or say. I never really took into notice, or care for that matter, what Sesshomaru thought or felt, like he was a completely different species. It's weird how others judge others the way we do. Maybe that's what my job should be. To learn more about the human brain, and why we do the things we do to others.  
  
"I know what you're going to say." Sesshomaru said, bringing me out of my philosophical daze.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" I said sharply back to him. He has no idea how angry I am. I can tell.  
  
"You're going to call me a big asshole, and tell me to back off from Kagome. Am I close?"  
  
"No. Actually, I was going to ask you, how was it."  
  
"How was what?"  
  
"How good having sex with Ayame feels like. You know, she's never let me get in her pants. I wonder how she let you."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Ayame told me. And she told me how Kikyo got her drunk at her party, and forced you two in the same room together. Is that the same story you were going to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. I was injected with some sort of shot, then given a lot of drinks that tasted really funny."  
  
"Shit." I mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kikyo drugged you, spiked your drink, and then forced you to have sex with Ayame. And knowing her, she probably rigged it to where Kagome walked in on you two, became upset, and break the relationship. Just to help herself."  
  
"Damn. That bitch is smarter than she looks."  
  
"The only thing is," I began to say, "is why."  
  
~*~  
  
He got the call about an hour ago. His body pulsed with anger so grave and formidable, no one desired stopping him from reaching her house.  
  
He finally arrived, and profusely knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. Sango acknowledged, shock and surprise lining her face.  
  
"Can I see her?" he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"I don't see why not." She moved out of the way, allowing him to enter the house. She led him upstairs, to her room. She turned the knob, and the sound of sobs overcame him.  
  
"Kagome, someone's here to see you." Sango said. She moved out of the way and let him in to see her. She lay on her bed, her pillow drenched in water from her tears. It tore at his heart to see her like that, and it was then, he realized he truly loved her.  
  
"Can I talk to her alone?" he said, sympathy rimming his voice, something that tore at Sango's heart, because she knew he meant it.  
  
She only nodded her head, and then left the two alone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kagome? Are you awake? It's me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha pulled a stray hair out of Kagome's soddened face, allowing him to see her pale complexion. Another pain echoed in his heart, causing tears to form in his eyes.  
  
He loved her. And no one could change that. He knew he loved her the moment he saw her, and only wished he could repair the mistakes in their relationship. He forced and forced her to love him back, the way he wanted to love her, but that was too much of a strain on her, he could now see. He wished he could take everything that happened from the day he asked her out, to now, and delete it from their minds, to start it all over again.  
  
She opened her eyes, slowly, and stared into his. They revealed her weakened composure, which if was pushed or strained any longer would break. They showed her hurt, and the break in her heart.  
  
"Inuyasha. He said he loved me. Why did he do it?" it was truly heart wrenching.  
  
"I don't know Kagome. I honestly don't know. And I'm sorry for what happened. Then, and now."  
  
"What do you mean? You're confusing me."  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I never meant for this to happen." He grasped her hand. "If it weren't for me, you would have never turned to him. You wouldn't have to be in this position. Its all my fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Inuyasha. This was bound to happen. It's called fate. Fate that we were to go out. Fate that I would go out with your brother. Fate that I would end up with a broken heart." Another tear fell off her face, revealing her hurt.  
  
Inuyasha's heart called out to her. He wished he could be the one she turned to in her time of true need, such as now. He wished he could be the one to stroke her head and tell her it would all soon be over. But she was just out of his reach. Because of his past actions, he couldn't accomplish what he so dearly wished he could. He couldn't be the one she turned to. He couldn't be the one to tell her it would all soon end. He couldn't stroke her head.  
  
But he could be her friend.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Kagome. We'll work something out." Inuyasha held out his hand, and brushed the water off her cheek. A simple gesture that meant so much to her, and him.  
  
She clasped at his hand, just wishing to be held by him once more. She forgot the warmth she felt when she was held in his arms, the sweet things he said in her ear, the little things that meant so much to her. She wished she could forgive him, she wished she could once more be his.  
  
She wished she was his friend.  
  
"I need a hug." She mumbled, while holding his hand tighter. Inuyasha complied, pulling her into a sweet, gentle embrace. He was warm and soft, and all too inviting to her broken heart.  
  
"I miss you." She whispered into his coat.  
  
"I miss you too." He replied back, the truth leaking out of his mouth.  
  
"Please hold me, Inuyasha." She said, while another tear came out of her eye.  
  
And he did just that. He held her. Throughout her hardship, he held her close.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, a rather long chapter 11^^ don't worry, folks, kagome and Sesshomaru will get back together. But for right now, Inuyasha has to prove himself. Cause we all know, he's not a bad guy. I have to give him his props^^ anyways, Inuyasha is just here as a friend to Kagome. nothing more, nothing less. 


	12. chapter12

Man, talk about a long time ^^; sorry folks for the wait. I've been completely slammed with school and everything. But now, I'm back, and tagging along is chapter 12!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It took her a while to finally get up the courage to get on the computer again. It brought back a lot of memories. It was exactly three months since her horrible encounter with what happened with her and Sesshomaru, and her thoughts still thrived within her.  
  
She still felt all the pain, but she didn't let it faze her. She had matured to a great level, and had finally grasped the meaning of the phrase 'it is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all'. Although she didn't like the fact it was true, she had come to deal with it.  
  
A thousand times she thought of all the possibilities of what could have happened if certain things had occurred. Like if her and Inuyasha never broke up, would she still be with him? Would she still be suffering form the inner pain from her love of Sesshomaru? These questions haunted her, and it killed her to know that the answers were just out of reach.  
  
Kagome double clicked on the IM button in the bottom right corner of her computer screen. She signed on, and almost instantly she got an IM from a very familiar screen name.  
  
Kagome's heart took a leap and a dive as Sesshomaru's screen name appeared, followed by a curt "hi".  
  
Kagome typed back an equally brisk "hello", her heart pounding in her chest. What would she do? Better yet, what would she say?  
  
The next line of conversation coming from him was "Kagome, I'm really sorry, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
Kagome didn't know how to confront the question. She was overjoyed, yet terribly saddened. She wanted to so ever dearly forgive him, but could she? What if the same thing happened all over again? Her already fragile composure from the months ago would once again be shattered, leaving her with a once again brittle soul that she couldn't, wouldn't bare.  
  
But what if he was telling the truth? What if he was sorry for all the pain he caused her?  
  
The real question was, though, no matter how she looked at it, could she trust him?  
  
Kagome typed back "I don't know if I can. Sesshomaru, you destroyed two very important things with us."  
  
"I know, Kagome, and I've come to realize what a terrible mistake I made. Come over to my house, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
"You know what happened last time I went to your house. I think I'd be safer behind the computer screen."  
  
"That won't happen again if you don't want it to."  
  
"I don't know. I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You broke my heart, Sesshomaru. You destroyed my trust in you. I don't know if I can."  
  
"I know I damaged a lot of things, Kag, but trust me, I swear I will mend all of them. Even if it takes me forever."  
  
Kagome was utterly confused. Here Sesshomaru was, pledging that he would try and mend all the things he so violently broken. And her heart was yelling out to trust him.  
  
"Okay. When do you want me to come over?"  
  
"How about now."  
  
"Are your parents home?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome, they are."  
  
"Be there in twenty minutes."  
  
Kagome signed off, and retreated to the confines of her small walk in closet to pick out her outfit.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later, as she promised, she arrived in front of Sesshomaru's door. Scorching memories flooded her mind of the time she first came to this door, looking for the same person. She also remembered the pool incident. Thinking of it left quivers of pleasure course through her lower stomach.  
  
Sesshomaru answered the door, his attire equally as flattering as hers. Kagome's heart lurched as she set her eyes upon him. He was everything she remembered, right down to the sensual look of his lips.  
  
He moved out of the doorway, allowing her to enter his house. Some rearranging had been done, as far as the furniture went. The air smelled of crisp apple pie, Kagome's favorite. The curtains decorating the large, Victorian style windows draped over them, keeping the light from entering the room.  
  
An uneasy feeling overwhelmed Kagome. Her breath quickened, and her palms began to profusely sweat. She was uncomfortable in the house; especially with the one guy she couldn't trust the most.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up on the quickening rasps of Kagome's breath. Darkness suddenly overcame his heart, and the fear that she had gotten over him settled in. What if she had gotten over him? What would he do? He was standing here, fixing to poor his heart out to her, and yet, he hadn't taken into consideration the fact that she might have gotten over him. The thought ceased to haunt him, and he knew there was only one way to find out if his fear was true.  
  
Questions raced through Kagome's mind. What if he just wanted her over to tell her that he no longer liked her? But that didn't make any sense, seeing as how if he did, he wouldn't have asked her over. And the way he sounded over IM. It sounded as though he was truly sorry for his actions. Kagome was confused. There wasn't a clearer way to say it.  
  
Tension lingered in the air as Sesshomaru leaded Kagome to one of the plush sofas in the room. It was decorated with red leather, and matching pillows resided on either end of it. The leather was creased and worn, a sure sign of its old age.  
  
Kagome sat down on it, soon followed by Sesshomaru. The tension increase dramatically, followed by an infinite silence.  
  
The hush itched at the nerves in Sesshomaru's mind, and suddenly he burst out "Kagome, have you gotten over me?" His voice held a childish air, and Kagome couldn't help but reach out.  
  
"No Sesshomaru. I don't think I could even if I tried. What about you? Have you gotten over me?"  
  
Sesshomaru heaved a sigh of relief. His fear diminished into what it formerly was – nothing. "No, Kag dear, I haven't." He went to pull her into a gentle embrace, but was halted.  
  
"Just because I haven't gotten over you, doesn't mean I'm ready to let you back into my life. You hurt me Sesshomaru. Now I want to know why." Authority rimmed her voice.  
  
For the next few hours, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in a heated discussion, talking about all that happened to cause the fall of their relationship.  
  
"That bitch." Kagome mumbled, after she figured everything out. She never really liked Kikyo, and it just figured it was she behind the fall of her ever-wonderful relationship.  
  
One thing was for sure. She still loved Sesshomaru, and he, her.  
  
"Sesshomaru, now that we have this confusion taken care of, are we going back out?" Kagome asked the one daunting question left in her mind.  
  
Sesshomaru's heart filled with happiness. "Of course, Kagome. We are."  
  
~*~  
  
A wonderful chapter, I know. Lol. Time to stop praising myself. Anyways, There's chapter 12. I think I'm gonna wrap the story somewhere around 15, I don't know yet. But, we'll just have to see how things fly. 


End file.
